forever yours
by bensgrl112690
Summary: Based on the 2004 movie. Christine ended up choosing Erik, but that angers raoul. with raoul out for revenge what will happen? can love somtimes be deadly? read and find out! im all for Christine and Erik! please give me reviews. More chapters to come.
1. meant to be

The Phantom Of the Opera 

Prologue:

Christine stood there, so frightened. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't think. She still couldn't get over the fact that the phantom had held her captive and that Raoul was tied up and defenseless. She looked over at the Phantom, and then back at Raoul, things seemed to be going in slow motion after that. She had to choose somebody soon, before it was to late. She wanted to pick the Phantom so desperately, but then again she couldn't leave Raoul, after everything he had done for her. But her heart told her differently, she wanted the Phantom and that's all there was to it.

Christine looked at Raoul, she mouthed the words I'm sorry, then trudged through the mucky water to the phantom. The phantom looked at her, his hands trembling, a tear ran down his cheek. Christine wiped the tear away, and said, "I've chosen you."

Chapter 1

Love can find a way

(con't from "ive chosen u" )

Raoul looked up quickly…he couldn't believe what Christine had just said. Did she really just pick the phantom?

"Christine, what? You chose the phantom?" Raoul asked angrily.

"you both wanted me to choose the one I really had feelings for, and I made my choice." Christine said back to him.

The phantom looked at Raoul he could see the pain in his eyes. But he still couldn't believe he had gotten Christine, for once his life didn't seem so dark and gloomy. For once he wanted to go outside and be apart of the world, because he had the light of day in the palm of his hand, and the darkness that he knew had been thrown away.

"well untie me then! I wont stand here and see the love of my life be taken away by a cave dweller." Raoul said hastily. Then he continued, " Please just untie me, so I can leave."

The phantom picked up the rope and untied Raoul, and opened the big gate. Christine walked over to Raoul to explain why she chose the phantom and not him.

"listen, I chose the phantom because I feel a special connection, I love him." She said slowly. Raoul looked down, and then back up facing Christine.

"I…I understand. Its just, I gave you everything you wanted Christine…what more can I give u…anything you want, just don't leave me." Raoul said sadly "don't leave me…for HIM."

Christine heard enough " you don't understand him at all! You don't get why I chose him and not you. For this very purpose, you are nothing like him, and that's what I hate! I love him…I just don't love you anymore, I don't feel the same." She managed to say the words that were swirling in her mind, the very words which had made her burst into tears, for the thought of this conversation becoming a fight between Raoul and the phantom.

"Christine…let me handle this." The phantom said as he trudged through the water, hastily making his way to Raoul. He could sense that Raoul was not pleased with him and that any mishap could easily cause a fight.

"Just let me go, I want no part of this any longer. Good bye Christine." Raoul replied tensely. "But there will be a day, you will regret doing this to me, some how, some way, I will get revenge." He said loudly to both the phantom and Christine as he walked through the gate and out of site.

Christine looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Thoughts of what had just had just happened swirled in her mind.

She built enough courage to speak " what do we do? What's gonna happen?" she asked. Tons of questions were forming but she couldn't say them all.

. She suddenly realized the content of the situation. Then hearing the mob who was quickly approaching them. "hunt down this murderer he must be found!" they chanted as they walked through the murky water.

The phantom only replied, " come with me, you'll be safe as long as you do as I say, and stay with me."

He grabbed her hand gently and led her to a big mirror, he opened it, and he led her inside. Christine felt nervous, she knew what she did was the right thing to do, but now they had a new problem. People were after him now.

The phantom could tell she was nervous. He paused, and stopped short, Christine bumped into him slightly. "everything will be alright." He said as he pulled her in, he rapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

" I wont let anything happen to you, I love you to much." He said softly.

"i..i love you too." She replied. "but I must tell you something, I feel so guilty."

"what is it? You should have nothing to be guilty about." The phantom said as he pulled her hair back and placed it gently behind her ear.

"its just that…earlier tonight, when I pulled off your mask…I..i don't know what came over me, I embarrassed you greatly." She said as she looked away. Trying to avoid eye contact. For she was sure if he remembered that he would quickly make her leave, to fend for herself with the mob.

"no…no…don't feel bad, I love you to much to every be mad at you about something like that. And I have to tell you something." Christine looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. Then he continued " im so sorry that this is how it worked out, the chandelier, the mob, the fighting. All this anger was not meant to be put on you or even Raoul. Yes Raoul was in the way of my love for you, but all this anger I've kept in me for so long wasn't meant to come out on you. I love you to much…and I put it on you anyway…" tears welled in his eyes…one by one they ran down his cheeks.

"I forgive you…it was all for the best, and now we're together and I wouldn't have it any other way. Like my father used to tell me… ' fate and destiny come in many different ways.'" Christine said as she calmly held him tight. She could feel him crying on her shoulder, his breathing rapidly increased as he cried. "shh…its ok, its all ok now." She said trying to help him feel better. Suddenly reality struck once again….

"hunt down this murderer he must be found!" the mob shouted, they were growing closer, they were in his lair by now.

He looked up, his face went from soft to tense as he grabbed her hand and led her down the pitch-black hallway, which she had never seen before.

"What if they find us? What will they do to you?" Christine finally managed to say.

"If they find us, I'll do what I plan on doing all my life…protect you." He stopped and looked her straight in the eye. All he saw was sadness and pureness. Something he loved so much about her. "I wont ever let anything happen to you, no matter what happens to me." He stated softly as he started walking once more.

Christine felt relieved with his answer, yet distraught. She couldn't bare to think of living her life with out him.

Finally they entered an entire new lair, something hidden so far back in the Opera House, no one could ever find it. "How…why is this here?" she asked she was confused on how there could be another lair, just as big, and as beautiful and mysterious as the last.

"I discovered it a few years after Madame Giry brought me here, I made it just like my other one if not better, just incase something like this was to occur. And it has, so this is where we will stay until things clear up."

Christine gazed at everything in amazement. She was finally, after such a long terrible day, feeling happy. She now had the one she loved, and nothing was going to stand in her way of this relationship.

"I love it…" she said happily as she hugged him. She glanced up at the phantoms face, looking right into his eyes. " I love you, and in no way will I ever think choosing you was a mistake. It's the best thing to happen to my life." Christine said, as she held on tighter.

"I love you to, my angel of music." He held her tighter also, he ran his fingers through her hair, ran his finger along her jaw…just like he had done when they had first met in his lair. Those many weeks ago.

COMING NEXT TIME…

WILL THERE RELATIONSHIP STAY STABLE WITH RAOUL OUT FOR REVENGE? IS THERE TROUBLE LYING AHEAD OR IS FATE SOMETIMES DEADLY? FIND OUT.


	2. the letter

The Phantom Of the opera 

Christine awoke the next morning, the air was crisp and bitter, she could see her breath. None of the candles in this new lair had been lit, nor were there any signs anyone had even been in there. She looked at her surroundings only to see that she had a blanket covering her and she was lying on a bed. She suddenly realized that she was with the phantom when she had come, she sat up quickly looking around to see if he was there. He was no where to be found. Christine thought to herself…WHERE DID HE GO? DID THE MOB FIND HIM? DID HE LEAVE HER IN THE NIGHT? Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she got off the bed gently. She felt cold shivers run down her spine as she stepped foot on the cold, bare floor.

She shivered as she walked, she finally managed to say something.

"is…is anyone there?" she choked up the words. Christine was very frightened for she didn't know where the phantom was. " erik…are you there? Where are you?" she asked loudly. Hoping this was all a dream and that she would wake up and he would be lying next to her, keeping her warm. Suddenly it hit her, the worst thought possible, the mob had to have gotten him. She shuddered at the thought as she walked down the narrow hallway he had led her down the night before. When they were escaping from the mob of people who wanted to shed the phantoms blood.

The hall seemed never ending as she walked toward the light at the end of the hallway, where his old lair was waiting. Finally she reached the entrance, she stopped, fearing that if she stepped foot in there she would discover something horrible, something she did not wanna see. But she bilt up courage. She stepped lightly into his old lair, quickly scanning every little corner or it. And there he was. Sitting by his grand piano. A sigh of relief came over her, HE ISNT DEAD! She thought to herself as she walked up to him as fast as she could. "there you are, I was so worried…" she was stopped In mid sentence when he turned around, he was not smiling, his white mask was on.

She hadn't seen him witha mask on since don jaun. "whats wrong?" Christine asked sadly.

The phantom looked down, and then back up looking Christine right in the eyes. "I received a letter." He stated simply. "from Raoul, he is not pleased with the outcome of this problem." Christine looked at him, confused and scared of what he would say next. "He's coming back."

Christine felt light headed, "no…he cant! He'll kill you!" she cried as she ran and hugged erik. She buried her face in his chest, he slowly put his arms around her. She felt like she was shielded from the world when he did this, she felt protected and loved. The phantom replied, " he shall do what he pleases with me, as long as he doesn't harm you."

Christine pulled away from him, tears running down her cheeks. "I will not let him harm you either! I just don't know what to do! We have no where to go!" she grabbed his hand and held on tight. "what are you gonna do when he gets here?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"I…I don't know." He managed to say. This was the first time she heard him so unsure. He himself looked frightened, but then she could also see a streak of hate and anger in his face. "may I read the letter he sent you?" Christine asked as she choked back the last of her tears. He was silent while he handed her the letter. It read,

_dear Opera Ghost,_

_I do not appreciate how I was treated before I left you last night. And I did not like the outcome of this problem. So I have done quite a lot of thinking in one night, and I've come up with the only solution possible to get back the one I so dearly love. I am coming back to the Opera Populair and I will get her back. No matter what I have to do, Christine will be mine. Please accept this challenge and be waiting for me by the lake in front of your lair at 8:30 tonight. I expect you will be there, and bring Christine. We will surely be able to see who will win the heart of such a beautiful angel. My angel. _

_Raoul _

She dropped the letter, it sickened her to know what Raoul was up to. And she certainly knew he had plans to kill the phantom tonight. "your not going to do this are you?" she asked, her hands were shaking, her eyes pleading him to say no. "I have to do this, I cant have him threaten us like this." He stated firmly with no emotion shown. "but he'll kill you! He might bring people and…I couldn't stand not ever seeing you again, and being trapped with Raoul forever." She cried.

The phantom looked into her eyes. But he was to overcome with sadness and anger. He couldn't let Raoul threaten them both and then let him get away with it! "he's coming tonight. I cant refuse. I…I'm sorry Christine." He said as he hugged her. "if…if you have to do this. For our sake. Then its ok with me." She cried as she buried her face in his chest. She couldn't seem to make herself stop crying. But time was moving to fast. It just turned 7:30 on the clock. Only 35 more minutes.

"Christine…I have to prepare, so for right now it would be of help to me if you just sat down and make yourself busy while I prepare things for…Raoul." He said angrily. But in his eyes, she could still see all the sadness of the world.

"yes sir." She said nervously.

She watched as he tied rope here and there, took chains and tightened chains to ropes, and the ropes to the big iron gate. It didn't make sense what he was doing, but she knew that he knew what he was doing. She could see it in the way he was moving. So quickly, yet gracefully. And right then she realized how much she really love him. She loved everything about him, his anger, his sensitivity, his music. And most of all his outlook on the world. Suddenly she was pulled out of her daydream, by two strong arms. They were the phantoms. He pulled her up and looked straight into her eyes.

"he's coming, I can hear him trudging through the water. He is alone. This is it Christine, and I want you to know something." He said in a shaky voice.

That scared Christine, seeing the phantom nervous. "yes?" she asked.

"that no matter what happens…I wont let anything happen to you, I wont let him take you. And even if I get killed tonight, don't go with him, refuse." He said to her softly.

"don't say that, you wont die, I wont let you! I promise you." Christine said as tears filled her eyes, but she held them back. This was not the time for crying, she had to be ready for anything. And then, Raoul appeared at the gate. Armed only with a sword.

"sir" the phantom said just like he did the day before. "this is indeed, and unparalleled delight. I..had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night." He smiled insanely as he said this, walking closer and closer to Raoul.

"does this sound femiler? Remember just yesterday I could have killed you. And now I have that chance…again." the phantom said loudly so that it echoed in the lair.

"you don't scare me, I've come for Christine and I wont leave without her." He said back angrily. Pulling his sword out to prepare himself. He looked at Christine. Christine looked away quickly. His stare scared her, she didn't want to lock eyes with the man she only loved 2 days ago.

"Christine" the phantom stated firmly. "yes?" she asked nervously.

"go back to the other lair please."

"no I cant leave you! I have to help!" she cried out to him. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hold them back any more.

The phantom looked up at her, he wanted to yell, but didn't. he knew she had good intentions. "very well." He said as he looked back at Raoul who was now closer then he was before.

And now finally a song is sang. With the tune of "monsieur I bid you welcome"

_Monsieur, im getting tired, do you really think I will harm her? I will not make her pay, for problems that are yours!- THE PHANTOM SANG AS HE PUSHED RAOUL BACKWORDS._

_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes, no one can save you now, not even Christine! She chose to start a life with me, she bought your freedom with her love. But you've come back, now I send you to your death! There is no choice! This is the point of no return! –the phantom sang angrily to Raoul._

_Christine chimed in—the tears I once shed for losing you, grow cold, your filled with lies! She sang to Raoul. _

_Christine forgive me, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you! –raoul sang to her._

_Farewell Roaul my false friend, we had some hopes but now those hopes are shattered. –christine sang while she cried._

_Raoul: say you'll forgive me or my life is over! _

_Phantom: no matter what she does, you still will die! So do you give up and leave? Or do you stay here and you fight?_

_Raoul: why make me choose, nothing can save me._

_Christine: angel of music, you did not deceive me! –at same time phantome: past the point of no return. Your life is now the price, that you must pay. _

_Raoul: I fought so hard, to get her._

_Phantom to Raoul: you've passed the point of no…return. –at same time_

_Christine: angel of music..you did not deceive me. THEN SPOKEN: Raoul I gave you my love blindly. _

_Phantom: and he tried my patience. To late for a choice.—he said to Raoul._

_CHRISTINE LOOKED UP AT RAOUL, GAVE HIM A DIRTY LOOK. AND SANG: insolent slave of fashion, this is the life that you've known. I have the courage to tell you, I am not alone! –Christine ran up to the phantom and hugged him. Showing Raoul that he really wasn't needed._

Raoul stepped back. Anger filled him. "this is not over!" he lunged at the phantom and tried to stab him with the sword. The phantom jumped back and landed into the water. Christine let out a cry as she helped him up.

"stay back! Don't come any closer Raoul!" she yelled keeping full attention on him.

The phantom leaped up and punched Raoul, who fell backwords in the water. He quickly got up. He spun around, and the phantom wasn't quick enough. The sword went in slow motion. Christine fell back against the steps leading to his lair. The phantom lay half way in the water. Motionless.

Raoul, looked at what he had done. He looked at Christine and said "I..i, didn't mean to do this! I didn't! Christine forgive me!" he pleaded.

"Raoul….i can never forgive you for the pain you've caused…just LEAVE!" she cried.

Raoul through his sword and ran away. The iron gates closed behind him.Christine got up, fearing the worst that he was dead..but had the feeling he wasn't. she was sobbing uncontrollably. She knelt down beside him, turned him facing her. "please don't go! I love you so much! Don't do this to me, we can get through this." She cried as she pulled him closer.

"Christine…i…am…sorry…this ended like….this." he gasped as he tried to talk clearly.

"shh…don't talk..let me see where he stabbed you." She look and found it. He was stabbed right through the side of his stomach. "im gonna help you get better. You will get better" she cried holding on to him.

"i…protected…you as best…I could." He gasped again, his breathing grew heavier, and shorter. "I know you did, and im thankful for that, but please don't go! Your strong you can do this!" she said. Cristine tried lifting him to his feet, he helped a little. She walked him to his bed and layed him down.

"im going to take good care of you ok? I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." She said as she sobbed harder. The phantom took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, my angel of music."

To be continued./…


	3. is it goodbye forever

Phantom of the opera 3 

**2 days later**

Christine walked slowly out of the other lair with a towl she had found. She soaked it in the water and ringed it out. Things weren't going to well right now. The phantom wasn't doing good, but he wasn't doing that bad either. He was able to sit up but he cant do much else without being so much in pain. Just a day ago a little fever sprung up. He might have an infection in his wound. Christine stopped, and walked back to the phantom.

She dabbed the cloth along his forehead and cheeks. She then tucked the washcloth behind his neck so that it would cool him down quicker.

"how are you feeling." She asked sadly. She had been depressed for a few days, and couldn't find the courage to smile.

"not..so..good. but…when I see you…I feel better." He stammered. It was hard for him to talk, since he couldn't breath well.

Christine felt like she was going to cry again but she had to hold it back, she didn't want to worry the phantom with her thoughts of him dieing.

"well that doesn't count, you have to get better! You just have too ok! I cant loose you, I cant!" Christine cried, tears began running down her cheeks. She couldn't hide her emotion right now.

The phantom looked at her, "listen to me Christine. You know that I love you, and no matter what happens to me, I always will. I promise you that. I don't want you ever to feel sorry for me, because you…you gave me hope. Something I never would have had if I hadn't met you. So don't think any of this is your fault. I love you so much. And…as long as your mine, and not raouls…." He said. Christine didn't know what to say, she bent down and hugged him.

The phantom let out a phlemy cough. That's when Christine noticed how cold it was down there. The candles were lit but that didn't help. And that was causing him to get even sicker. Dark circles were forming under his eyes, his once tan skin was becoming paler as he grew sicker. His eyes almost looked lifeless. But he was hanging on, and the only thing he was hanging on for was Christine. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him shaking.

Christine took the blanket and covered him up ferther, it didn't seem to help.

"don't…don't worry about me." His teeth chattered as he talked. " I'll be ok, get yourself warm, please." He said.

"no, you come first. Your to sick right now. I have to take care of you." She said back, with a worried look on her face.

She thought of a solution. She uncovered him, got into the bed, and covered them back up, she held the phantom close to her. She rubbed his arms to get them warmed up. She kissed his cheek, and took the washcloth out from behind his neck. The phantom soon fell asleep with Christine holding him tight and keeping him warm…..

**the next morning**

Christine woke suddenly. She looked over at erik. He was still sleeping, she was beginning to get worried. His face was paler, and his cheeks were still burning with fever. She got out of bed slowly to get another wash clothe. She rang it out, and walked over to his bedside. She dabbed it gently over his forehead and cheeks. He woke up. His eyes opened slowly and gently. He looked her in the eyes and said. " Christine…..i love……you."

Christine's eyes began to water… "I love you too eric. I think we should take your mask off…it might help you cool off a little." She said as she gently took the mask off his face. He flinched as she did so, still thinking she would think him to be an ugly monster. But she didn't say anything, to her, he was the most handsome man in the world.

Christine was scared to death, she feared losing him. He was the only thing that truly was making her happy, and with out him, she wouldn't want to live. "how are you feeling today?" she asked warmly staring him straight in the eyes. "better…but…its..hard to breath." He said with a shaky voice.

"I need to bring down your fever, that will help you get better, quicker." She replied. Erik stared into her eyes, " im causing you so much worry…I don't want you to be worried about me, I will heal….eventually…don't…worry." Erik was cut off when he let out a loud cough.

Christine wanted to cry, she loved him, and hated seeing him like this. "im going to get you some water." She gently got up off the bed and walked down to the lake. The water was freezing. As she knelt down to get water, she saw a note in a bottle floating toward her. She grabbed it, took it out and read it to herself.

_Dear Christine and Erik,_

_I am writing to apologize about what I have done recently. Please find in your heart to forgive me. I know not what I do. Sometimes I tend to act before I think. And that wasn't a good thing in this incident. Though this note is meant for apologies, that is not all I have chosen to say. Christine you must come back with me. I love you and miss you terribly. We are truly meant to be Christine. Not you and Erik. Think about it, what can he offer you? I can offer anything you wish. Anything, Christine. Don't ruin your life by staying with him. _

_With love and hate, Raoul. _

Christine's heart sank…Raoul had a point. What could Erik offer her? She instantly thought of the answer…he offered her love, and his music. And that was all she wanted and needed. She felt the need to show this to him. So she walked into his bedroom and gave him the letter she had found. "this was sent from Raoul. Erik took it and squinted to read it. After reading it, his eyes watered. "Christine…he's right my angel. I have nothing to offer you. Nothing." Erik began to cry softly looking up at Christine.

"no that's not true. You give me all that I need. Your love and your music. All that I need. Nothing Raoul can give me that I would want anymore." She said while looking into his pleading eyes. Suddenly his eyes grew tense and angered. "go now! You cant live this life! You cant! You don't deserve a life of solitude down here with me. I don't want you to live like me, alone in the darkness…." He sobbed as he yelled. She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Thoughts wirling in her mind, what was happening? He grabbed her hand gently, "im so sorry Christine…please go, live your life free of this solitude. Go now, but don't let Raoul find you. Take the boat, but swear to me you will sometimes visit me. But please…forget all you've seen. Go now, go now AND LEAVE ME!" he yelled. But he winced in pain and held the side of his stomach. Christine started to cry.. "I cant leave you! I wont! I love you so much! And your hurt, if I don't take care of you, you could…die.." she cried.

His face showed little emotion, "I'll be fine, im only concerned about your life! I don't want you to end up living like me! Alone, in darkness…just GO! NOW!." He looked away from her. She tried to find a comeback but couldn't think. She knew she must listen to what he was telling her. So she obeyed. "I'll leave…but I will come back for you. I love you erik. And I understand why your making me do this…" she cried as she kissed his cheek lightly. He looked at her… "I love you to, my angel of music, and I always will."

She walked to the boat and left.

To be continued….(


	4. urgency

Christine pushed through the water in the boat. Erik was her life, how could she leave him like this. She shouldn't do this. Should she? Millions of thought went through her mind at once. Erik had been with her from the very beginning from when she was young till now. How could she let him alone to die like that? What made him yell the way he did? She tried to turn the boat around, moving her body with it but it wouldn't budge. She jumped into the water, trudging back to erik's lair. She wasn't going to leave him, not like this. The water was freezing, sending what felt like knives stabbing her through her legs as she walked. Tears filling her eyes as she imagined what would have happened if she actually would have left him. She reached the steps and ran back to his room.

"Erik!" she yelled as she ran and hugged him. She couldn't bring herself to look him straight in the eye.

Erik looked over surprised as he had expected her to leave for good. He returned her embrace.

"Christine…i…I thought I told you to leave." He was determined to stay expressionless, but on the inside he was happy she had returned for him.

"I couldn't leave you, not like this. Erik, I love you. I wont lose you, I don't love Raoul!" she let go of him and sat beside him. "what is bothering you erik, that you wish me to leave you. Please…be honest with me." she said, as she wiped away a few stray tears on Erik's face. "Christine, i…I cannot tell you. I don't wish to burden you with such childish feelings that are inside me." he replied putting his hand over the deformed side of his face.

He wanted to tell her so desperately, everything he was feeling. But he was afraid she would hate him, think of him as everyone else did, a monster. Christine began to cry again this time holding his hands tight. She began to speak, "if you don't wish to tell me, then so be it. I must tend to your wound now anyway." She got up expressionless. She motioned for him to sit up in the bed, he did as he was told. She unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his wound. It was slightly pink, but healing rather nicely. She was relieved it was getting better and not worse. "your doing rather well" she beamed a big smile looking him in the eyes. She hugged him, the put his shirt back on. "oh Christine, I treat you terribly why do you wish to stay with me?" erik then said.

He loved her more then anything in the world. But he had spent his whole life alone, and unloved. He was only used to treating people cruelly and he expected the same in return. Erik was willing to die for her, fight for her, he loved her. But he wasn't used to someone wanting to take care of him, and show him love in return. Christine was startled by his remark, she glanced at him giving him a soft and caring look, "Erik, I love you. You do not treat me terribly, you treat me kindly, with respect. I know why you act the way you do, and that will soon fade away as you get used to having a companion." She walked back over to him placing her hand on his cheek. "I promise you Erik, that no matter what happens in this relationship, I will always love you. I chose you…you remember that? I did not choose you because I didn't want Raoul to die, I chose you because I love you and I felt something for you. Something I don't feel when im with Raoul." She wiped a tear away that was forming down his cheek. He had never heard anyone speak to him like that in his life. Such caring words, such a soft touch. Never had he felt love this way or any other way at that. "Christine…i…I love you." He pulled her in for a hug. Only then leading him to cry out in pain. "what is it?" Christine grabbed his hands and looked at him concerned. The phantom breathing heavily, held his side with a grip so tight she could barley comprehend. Finally he spoke, "my…my side" he let out another cry.

Christine gasped and got up quickly sitting him up as she did. She unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his side. It had began to bleed again. "its…" she couldn't finish the sentence, she layed him down once more and ran to get a towel. She placed it on his wound telling him to hold onto it tight against it. "Erik, I must go get help from Madame Giry! Will you be alright by yourself for the time being?" she was out of breath and nervous waiting for his reply. "yes I shall be fine, please don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." His voice was tired and she could hear the pain in his words. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back, I love you…" she then ran through on of his mirrors trying to find her only source of help. Erik then whispered, "I love you too, my angel of music…." His eyes began to close. The pain numbing his whole body. His vision fuzzy and blurred. He tried to stay conscious but the pain was all to much. He then closed his eyes not able to open them again.


	5. he needs help

Raoul sat in the opera populaire's café, he was drinking tea. He watched people passing and talking happily, wondering why all of a sudden his life had turned out like this. He had loved Christine and gave her everything, yet in return she only gave him pain not to mention her choosing that monster over him. He took a sip of his tea still thinking of a possible way he could win her heart back. He had to think of a plan, something to get her to want to be with him again. It was hopeless he thought, she loved the phantom, and there was little he could do to stop it. Breaking his thought Andre and Firmin walked up to him.

"do you mind If we join you vicomte?" Andre asked immediately, not even waiting for a reply he sat down next to him.

"well i…" Raoul was then interrupted by Firmin.

"Andre and myself have received another letter…from the opera ghost. And this time it is about you sir." Firmin stated as he waved down the waiter. "I would like a cup of tea please." He then turned his glare back to the vicomte.

"yes, this time the note was about you! Here we have brought it, if you would like to read it." Andre said as he reached into his jacket pocket. Pulling out a think little note. Raoul nodded his head and took the note away quickly. Still angered these two bonehead managers would not leave him be. He opened it, still feeling the gaze of Andre and Firmin on him, he then looked up.

"if you don't mind gentlemen, I would like to be alone now." He tried not to have an arrogant sound come out as he spoke but he couldn't help it.

"why yes of course…" Andre said at once, motioning for Firmin to follow him. They walked off slowly. Raoul turned his attention on the note once more. Fearing what was in it, he slowly took it out of the envelope. What more did the phantom want from him? Suddenly he was shocked, it wasn't from the phantom, it was from his beloved Christine! He read it to himself quietly.

_Dear Raoul,_

_I am quite ashamed of the note you last sent Erik and I. What were you thinking? I would never in my life agree to go back to you. I love Erik more then anything, he treats me with respect and loves me as I am. Erik deserves more then you ever will, with your money and social popularity. Not all of us are like you Raoul, money cannot make everyone happy. I trust you will soon find a woman who will love you only for your money and your social popularity. Please consider this and stop trying to win my heart back, it's no use, I can never love a man like you._

_Yours truly, _

_Christine Daae_

He was confused, how could she use such a tone with him? She would never get away with this. The phantom or Erik as she calls him will pay for this he thought. Why hadn't he killed him when he had the chance?

Madame Giry heard a knock at her bedroom door. Who would be coming at this hour? She thought to herself as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Christine! What is it that brings you here at this hour?" she was surprised at her appearance. Something had to be wrong, she was out of breath and slightly sweaty at that.

"Madame Giry you must come with me, you have to help Erik!" Christine cried as she grabbed Madame Giry's arm. Madame Giry grabbed her shoes put them on and ran out the door following Christine.

"what is wrong with Erik? Is he not well? Oh please say that he is alright!" Madame Giry cried as they descended the stairs down to where the boat was placed. Christine looked at her, tired and confused as to what was happening she replied

"I do not know if he is alright…Raoul had wounded him and I was taking care of him. It now seems the wound has re-opened again, that is why I have come for your help!" she then told Madame Giry to get in the boat, Christine moved the boat toward the lair.

Erik soon could lightly hear the sound of two women. They sounded close but he could not tell. One was Christine he thought, it had to be, it sounded just like her. She had gotten him help just like she had promised him before she left. Soon the talking grew louder as he then felt a soft hand on his cheek. That was Christine he instantly thought, he would know her touch anywhere.

"Erik! Erik, please wake up, open your eyes!" Christine cried as she moved his arm. What was happening she thought, he had to be ok. "Erik! Madame Giry what is wrong with him?" she looked over at Madame Giry who stood there crying.

"what has Raoul done to him?" she then said through her sobs of crying. "we must help him quickly, it seems as though the wound has made him ill" Madame Giry put her hand to his forehead, she gasped and took her hand away quickly. "he is burning with fever!"

Christine began to cry helplessly over him, hugging him, and caressing his face with her hands. "don't do this to me Erik, please, please be alright!" she cried as she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

He could hear her, but could not reply. He wanted to reply, hearing the sadness in her voice, feeling the tear drops fall from her eyes to his body. He then began to move, he had to wake up he thought, for her. His eyes fluttered open and he breathed heavily. "Christine…what…what's happening?" he asked, he felt light headed and hot.

Christine instantly kissed his lips when he spoke, she was relieved that he woke. "you have a fever again Erik." She whispered to him as she took his hand in hers. "you will be fine, I promise you, I won't let anything happen…" she then took a wet wash cloth Madame Giry handed her, she placed it on his forehead.


End file.
